Les Amants Maléfiques
by Otisiana
Summary: Fleur Delacour est un vampire qui déprime seul dans les rues de Paris. Un de ses anciens amants refait surface et lui offre un étrange cadeau. UA, LMFD TNFD, Rating M.
1. Un cadeau original

**Titre : **Les Amants Maléfiques.

**Auteur : **Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **09/04/2006

**Rating :** M (fic contenant des scènes sexuellement explicites, interdit aux moins de 16 ans)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance, UA

Salut à tous,

J'ai décidé d'écrire une mini fic qui ne fera que 2 ou 3 chapitres tout au plus. Je précise que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Aussi fragile qu'une Edelweiss, j'ai juste envie de penser un peu à autre chose lol… D'ailleurs au moment où je publie cette fic, le 3° chapitre d'Aussi Fragile qu'une Edelweiss avance plutôt bien.

A l'origine, Les Amants Maléfiques ne devait être qu'un OS d'une dizaine de page mais au fur et à mesure que je l'écrivais, des tas d'idées m'ont encombrées l'esprit et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de les rédiger héhé…

Bref, me voilà de retour pour une romance Théodore Nott / Fleur Delacour. Ces personnages évolueront dans un univers alternatif où Fleur sera un vampire très puissant. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, et souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui seront intéressés.

oOoOoOo  
Chapitre 1 : Un cadeau original.  
oOoOoOo

Paris… Capitale hétéroclite d'un pays déclinant lentement mais sûrement, entraîné par la lente agonie d'une vieille Europe épuisée… Ah quelle était loin l'époque bénie où la France brillait de mille feux ! Il fut un temps où parler la langue de Molière était une référence aristocratique… Il fut un temps où les pays voisins admiraient la culture française et ses icônes d'exception tels que Racine, Corneille, Voltaire, Maupassant, … Il fut un temps où, oui il fut un temps… Mais c'était loin…

Ainsi plongée dans ce genre de réflexions nostalgiques, une mystérieuse jeune femme contemplait les reflets dorés des lampadaires sur les eaux de la Seine. Il était près de minuit mais la vie ne semblait jamais s'arrêter au cœur de l'hexagone français. Les voitures vrombissaient, les gaz d'échappement rejoignaient l'atmosphère pourtant saturée, les lumières éclairaient les ruelles comme en plein jour et les bavardages incessants des humains semblaient doter la ville de Paris d'une vie propre, éternelle, infatigable…

Soupirant de lassitude, la jeune femme longea un moment les quais avant de s'engouffrer dans un dédale de ruelles sombres. Bien que seule dans un quartier loin d'être rassurant et de nuit de surcroît, aucune crainte ne transparaissait de sa personne. Au contraire, une étrange aura semblait émaner d'elle, rehaussant son incroyable beauté d'un éclat presque irréel.

La mystérieuse femme arborait un teint d'une pâleur extrême, dénué de la moindre imperfection. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond étincelant glissaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, virevoltant délicatement au gré de ses déplacements. Son visage rappelait celui des jolies poupées de porcelaine : des yeux d'un bleu presque turquoise encadrés de longs cils dorés, un nez fin et droit, des lèvres roses et légèrement ourlées.

Drapée dans une soyeuse étoffe de satin blanc qui l'enveloppait comme une toge romaine, elle aurait pu passer pour un ange si la lueur mauvaise et cruelle qui brûlait dans ses orbes glacées ne trahissait pas une faim presque animale. En effet, la jeune femme semblait affamée, et si un homme croisait sa route, il penserait avoir affaire à une droguée en manque évident de sa substance temporairement salvatrice…

Et justement, un jeune homme d'environ vingt-deux ans apparut subitement à l'angle d'une rue adjacente, glissant sur elle un regard concupiscent tout en souriant d'un air machiavélique. S'il était en train de la juger, ce n'était pas à propos de son hypothétique dépendance à quelques narcotiques que ce soit ! Les narines de la blonde frémirent sous les effluves d'alcool englobant totalement l'inconnu. Elle fronça les sourcils, incommodée par l'odeur mêlée à la crasse des lieux, puis elle se plaqua sur le visage un sourire aguicheur tout en s'appuyant contre un mur en béton, affichant ainsi une invitation plus que significative.

Trop heureux de la tournure des évènements, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, lui soufflant son haleine pestilentielle au visage.

« - Alors ma jolie, on chasse un beau mâle pour égayer ses nuits ? »

Il plaqua ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête, et enfouit son nez dans son cou, humant son parfum tout en poussant des petits geignements appréciatifs. La jeune femme grimaça de dégoût. Cet homme l'écœurait profondément. Comment pouvait-on négliger l'hygiène à ce point ? Il empestait littéralement l'alcool, la fumée, la transpiration et la crasse. La blonde avisa quelques secondes ses cheveux noirs et graisseux saupoudrés de pellicules ainsi que son cou légèrement hâlé qui présentait des traces d'huile – probablement de moteurs. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, dévoilant de ce fait deux canines proéminentes parfaitement aiguisées.

« - Tu as raison, et tu n'as pas idée à quel point… », susurra-t-elle en réfrénant le sentiment de répulsion que le jeune homme provoquait en elle. De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas abreuvée.

Galvanisé par cette déclaration, l'inconnu entreprit de mordiller son cou tout en plaquant son corps contre celui de la jeune femme. Ses mains glissaient le long de ses formes et palpaient ses hanches sans douceur, amplifiant si c'était possible le sentiment nauséeux que ressentait la blonde à son égard. Littéralement écœurée, elle décida de ne pas lui accorder une mort douce ou extatique. Au lieu de percer rapidement la peau hâlée de ses canines effilées, elle se jeta sur lui et arracha violemment un épais morceau de chair qui fit gicler sa carotide. Ignorant les hurlements de douleur de sa victime, elle passa ses doigts sous son tee-shirt et planta ses ongles profondément dans ses flancs pour maintenir le jeune homme alors qu'elle s'abreuvait copieusement de son liquide de vie.

Le vampire le laissa tomber au sol, au seuil de la mort. Se délectant de ses râles d'agonie, la jeune femme sortit un petit poignard richement décoré d'une petite poche dissimulée sous les diverses couches de tissus de sa toge. Elle effleura sa victime de la lame affûtée avant de la plonger dans son cœur, achevant ainsi son funeste dessein. Enfin satisfaite, elle lécha délicatement les traces de sang souillant le poignard avant de le remettre à sa place d'origine. Elle jeta alors un dernier regard méprisant au cadavre abandonné sur le goudron avant de s'en aller d'un pas léger.

oOoOoOo

Le vampire marcha longtemps jusqu'à parvenir au cimetière du Père Lachaise. Elle sillonna entre les pierres tombales et s'arrêta devant une crypte dont elle dégagea une plaque imposante d'une facilité déconcertante. Les pouvoirs vampiriques pouvaient s'avérer très pratiques. Elle inclina une des statuettes de marbres qui étaient dissimulées en dessous, s'engouffra dans le passage secret qui apparut alors devant elle et referma la porte de marbre.

Avant même de se retourner, la jeune femme sentit la présence d'un être qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des décennies. Se raidissant de prime abord, elle ne perçut pas la moindre menace et se détendit en se retournant lentement. Un homme de haute stature se tenait dans le couloir de pierre, emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire. De longs cheveux blonds parsemés de fils d'argent tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un gris particulier lui conféraient une impression de froideur renforcée par l'air sérieux que son pâle visage arborait. L'une de ses mains gantées de cuir noir serrait une canne dont le pommeau représentait une tête de serpent.

« - Lucius », soupira la blonde en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les orbes glacées de l'étrange personnage.

« - Fleur, ça faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? », répondit-il d'une voix suave.

Rejetant le masque d'indifférence précédemment plaqué sur ses traits, la jeune femme sourit avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme en noir.

« - Tu m'as tellement manqué », sanglota-t-elle contre son torse puissant.

« - Shhh, calme toi mon ange », murmura le blond en lui caressant les cheveux. « Et si nous sortions de ce couloir ? Pour discuter calmement ? »

Fleur hocha la tête et esquissa un fragile sourire lorsque son ami essuya ses larmes du gras du pouce. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le salon situé au bout du corridor.

La pièce était propre et bien rangée car Fleur avait toujours eu une sainte horreur du désordre et du manque d'hygiène. De larges tapisseries moyenâgeuses ornaient les murs d'un blanc immaculé. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table basse en épicéa massif entourée de trois sofas de velours d'un bleu profond dont les accoudoirs rivalisaient de leurs complexes sculptures argentées. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner un tel agencement à quelques mètres en dessous du plus célèbre cimetière de Paris.

Lucius ôta sa cape et la suspendit sur un portemanteau au coin du salon. Il posa sa cane contre le mur et prit place à côté de la blonde sur un des confortables sofas.

« - Alors ? De quoi veux-tu parler ? », s'enquit poliment la jeune femme.

En guise de réponse, il l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Fleur gémit sous le contact enivrant de ses lèvres et entrouvrit la bouche afin de laisser passer une langue curieuse. Elle sentit alors deux crocs percer la sienne et se délecter de son sang. La sensation était des plus exquises et elle s'abandonna totalement à l'étreinte de son confrère de la nuit.

Le vampire se recula de quelques centimètres et murmura sensuellement contre son oreille :

« - Tu es toujours aussi succulente, ma belle Fleur Delacour, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi… »

Fondant sous ces paroles si directes et prometteuses d'un plaisir incommensurable, la blonde soupira de satisfaction et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Lucius déposa alors une multitude de doux baisers sur sa joue, puis longea l'os de sa mâchoire avant de se concentrer sur son cou d'albâtre blanc.

Il planta alors ses canines de vampire dans sa peau si douce et but quelques gorgées de son liquide vermeil. Gémissant d'extase, Fleur fit de même en mordant dans le poigné offert de son amant. L'érotisme de la scène semblait les envelopper d'une atmosphère débordant de luxure et la jeune femme ne pouvait plus se contenter de simples caresses. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté aux plaisirs charnels.

Elle projeta violemment son amant sur la moquette turquoise et déroula prestement les pans de sa toge avant de la jeter aux pieds d'une austère bibliothèque. Puis elle imposa le même sort à ses sandales d'été. Elle ne portait rien sous ses vêtements et sourit devant le regard appréciateur de Lucius.

Ce dernier entreprit de se dévêtir lentement sous l'œil gourmand de sa maîtresse. Il plia soigneusement ses vêtements un par un et les déposa sur la table basse, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'impatience difficilement contenue de Fleur Delacour.

Enfin, il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea sur le sol. La blonde déposait de petits baisers brûlants sur son torse puissant et explorait de ses doigts de fée le corps froid du vampire qui commençait à peine à se réchauffer. Elle frôlait de ses formes parfaites la peau blanche de Lucius qui gémissait doucement. Puis elle commença à descendre vers son bas ventre tout en faisant glisser sa langue sur sa peau, dessinant de langoureuses arabesques.

Elle souffla doucement sur le membre douloureusement érigé de Lucius, lui arrachant un petit cri d'anticipation. Fleur se lécha les lèvres en plongeant un regard concupiscent dans les perles couleur d'orage du magnifique vampire allongé devant elle. Du regard, Lucius Malfoy la priait silencieusement de ne pas l'abandonner ainsi.

La jeune femme sourit d'un air machiavélique mais ne put se résoudre à le torturer plus longtemps car elle-même désirait tellement plus…

Elle approcha sa bouche tentatrice du mât turgescent qui frémissait d'impatience et enroula sa langue tout autour en une exquise caresse. Le vampire grogna de désir lorsqu'elle lécha consciencieusement son pénis gorgé de sang avant de l'engloutir totalement jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Alors qu'elle s'affairait à le faire rugir de plaisir en léchant, suçant et mordillant la hampe fièrement dressée de son amant, Fleur sentit ses propres sécrétions s'écouler abondamment sur ses cuisses, preuve de son excitation plus qu'évidente.

Elle abandonna alors la fellation magistrale qu'elle procurait à Lucius pour s'agenouiller de part et d'autre des hanches du vampire. Sans hésiter, elle entremêla leurs doigts avant de s'empaler sensuellement sur son sexe brûlant. Le blond gémit de surprise et de plaisir mêlé avant de faire rouler la jeune femme en dessous de lui. Quelque soit la situation, il voulait dominer, c'était dans sa nature la plus profonde.

« - Oh je t'en prie Lucius, je ne peux plus attendre », supplia Fleur.

Ne pouvant résister à une requête si alléchante, l'intéressé débuta un mouvement de va et vient, de plus en plus rapide mais également de plus en plus passionné, qui les emmena doucement mais sûrement vers l'orgasme salvateur. La blonde ne tarda pas à étouffer son plaisir entre les lèvres de son amant qui n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser. Sous la contraction des chairs féminines, Lucius la rejoignit rapidement, se libérant en elle dans un dernier râle de jouissance.

Il la serra alors dans ses bras tout en déposant de petits baisers dans ses cheveux. Épuisée mais heureuse, Fleur ronronnait, la tête enfouie au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, se murmurant de petits mots tendres, lorsque la jeune femme lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais à laquelle elle ne se faisait que peu d'illusions:

« - Lucius, mon amour… Tu es revenu vivre avec moi ? »

Le vampire grimaça, il s'attendait à cette question mais ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait si vite… Il embrassa tendrement sa maîtresse et caressa gentiment sa peau nue. Voyant qu'elle dardait sur sa personne des yeux avides de réponses, il la repoussa faiblement à côté de lui et regarda intensément le plafond.

« - Ma chérie », soupira-t-il. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal tu sais, je pensais qu'au bout de tant d'années de séparation ce serait plus facile… »

Des larmes perlaient sous les paupières résolument baissées de la jeune femme mais elle ne dit mot.

« - En fait », continua Lucius. « J'ai pas mal voyagé avant de m'installer pendant près de trente ans en Norvège. Et j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un… Elle s'appelle Narcissa Black, c'est un vampire depuis plus de huit cent ans… Nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble, en tant que compagnons exclusifs. Je suis venu pour te revoir une dernière fois, j'espérais que tu en serais heureuse… »

Fleur renifla tristement et répondit :

« - Je savais que ça finirait comme ça Lucius, tu m'avais prévenu dès le début après tout… J'espérais simplement que ça arrive plus tard, beaucoup plus tard… Mais je suis heureuse que tu m'aies fait ce dernier cadeau, je ne t'oublierai jamais… »

« - Nous nous recroiserons certainement au hasard des siècles ma chérie », dit le vampire. « Et en parlant de cadeau… J'ai failli oublier ! », s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. « Habillons-nous Princesse, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait te remonter le moral. »

Les deux créatures de la nuit se vêtirent rapidement et Lucius entraîna sa consœur dans la chambre la plus proche. Là, sur le lit, un jeune étudiant semblait dormir profondément, encore tout habillé. Sur sa gorge, on pouvait distinguer deux petites marques de piqûres. Fleur fronça les sourcils.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu as ramené ton dîner dans ma demeure ! Tu sais pourtant que je ne supporte pas les cadavres en décomposition chez moi ! »

« - Du calme », ricana doucement Lucius. « Et ne parle pas si fort, tu risques de le réveiller. Il n'est pas mort, simplement épuisé, j'avoue avoir plus que goûter à son sang si délectable. Il est à toi, c'est ça mon véritable cadeau. »

« - Mais que veux-tu donc que j'en fasse ! », chuchota Fleur. « Tu sais, Paris aussi regorge d'étudiants ! »

« - Certes mais celui-ci est d'une beauté exceptionnelle… Je l'ai trouvé en Norvège, dans la ville de Trondheim… Et il est très cultivé ! Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être en faire ton compagnon… » Puis il ajouta devant l'air outré de la jeune femme : « Mais si tu préfères tu peux te contenter de le tuer… Cela dit je te conseille de réfléchir… Même pour un vampire, une solitude trop prolongée n'est pas raisonnable… Nous avons tous besoin d'une compagne ou d'un compagnon pour partager nos errances éternelles… »

« - Tu as peut-être raison », répondit pensivement la blonde. « Mais je n'ai jamais eu d'autres compagnons que toi tu sais… »

« - C'est l'occasion rêvée de passer à autre chose alors ! Bon, il faut que je parte, je dois gagner mon caveau temporaire avant l'aube.»

Lucius déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue et lui murmura de tendres au revoirs. Elle hocha la tête, résignée, et garda son regard fixé sur le jeune homme allongé sur le lit lorsque son ancien amant récupéra sa cape et sa cane avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit très près de s'achever. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis Fleur se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'enferma dans son cercueil somptueusement décoré. Elle déciderait la nuit prochaine de ce qu'elle ferait de son « présent ».

oOoOoOo

Le soir suivant, le vampire s'extirpa douloureusement de son cercueil. Après quelques étirements, Fleur prit un bain parfumé et revêtit une simple robe de soie verte. Elle peigna ses longs cheveux blonds et les disciplina en un sévère chignon. Étrangement, la faim ne se faisait pas encore sentir… Probablement à cause du sang extrêmement puissant de Lucius dont elle s'était abreuvée la nuit dernière ! Son cœur se serra au souvenir de ses si brèves retrouvailles avec celui qui fut son compagnon durant quatre siècles…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses noires pensées et se souvint du jeune humain qu'elle avait reçu. Elle entra prudemment dans la chambre dont elle avait oublié d'éteindre la lumière avant de s'endormir profondément. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, il avait probablement dormit toute la journée. Néanmoins, ses joues étaient davantage colorées, signe que son sang s'était bien régénéré au cours de la nuit. Elle sourit. Il était vraiment charmant, et son air si fragile ne l'embellissait que davantage.

Fleur s'avança vers la silhouette endormie et posa doucement une main glacée sur son visage. Le jeune homme tressaillit et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était visiblement affolé mais s'imposait une maîtrise de soi impressionnante pour une si jeune personne. Il darda ses yeux vers les orbes glacés de la jeune femme et frémit lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui dans sa langue :

« - Det er på tide å stå opp… _(il est temps de se lever)_ », dit-elle d'une voix cristalline.

La blonde s'installa dans un magnifique fauteuil de velours bleu et posa nonchalamment ses bras blancs sur les accoudoirs argentés. Du regard, elle lui indiqua un fauteuil identique situé en face d'elle et il obéit silencieusement en y prenant place, tout en gardant une certaine lueur interrogative dans ses iris mordorés. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Fleur poursuivit doucement :

« - Jeg kjeder meg, jeg trenger å prate med noen. _(je m'ennuie, j'ai besoin de bavarder avec quelqu'un.)_ »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes, admirant ses yeux de cuivre et ses lèvres purpurines. Une délicieuse odeur de lavande exhalait de ses vêtements et de longs cheveux châtain foncés à peine emmêlés reposaient tranquillement jusqu'à sa taille. Cet étudiant était réellement un vrai plaisir des sens, et la jeune femme mourrait d'envie de promener ses doigts sur ce corps d'Adonis afin d'en éprouver la douceur.

« - Hva heter du ? _(comment t'appelles-tu ?)_ », demanda-t-elle en souriant aimablement.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le jeune homme se contentant de la fixer intensément dans les yeux.

« - Jeg har god tid. _(j'ai tout mon temps.)_ », ajouta-t-elle simplement.

Pourtant, au bout de longues minutes de mutisme de la part de son interlocuteur, le vampire commença à perdre légèrement patience. Comment pouvait-elle espérer s'attirer la confiance de ce jeune homme si lui-même ne faisait aucun effort de courtoisie ?

« - Kan du ikke svare når jeg spør deg ? _(est-ce que tu ne peux pas répondre quand je t'interroge ?)_ », demanda-t-elle sèchement, une lueur d'agacement brillant dangereusement dans ses yeux azur.

Le prisonnier observa alors le léger tremblement qui animait la lèvre inférieure de sa geôlière, et aperçut une fraction de seconde les deux pointes acérées de ses canines supérieures. Frissonnant au souvenir de la douleur aiguë qui l'avait envahi lorsque Lucius s'était abreuvé à ses veines, il baissa les yeux et préféra répondre faiblement :

« - Jeg heter Théodore Nott… Og jeg bor i Trondheim. _(je m'appelle Théodore Nott… Et je vis à Trondheim.)_ »

Il releva ensuite le regard et poursuivit en esquissant un faible sourire :

« - Jeg kan fransk. _(je parle français.)_ »

« - Ah vraiment ? »

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil puis le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant, découvrant inconsciemment ses crocs de vampire. Théodore tressaillit mais n'en laissa rien paraître. La blonde l'encouragea à se dévoiler davantage :

« - Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour. Lucius, l'homme qui t'a amené ici, a fait de moi un vampire il y a un peu plus de six cents ans… Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal… En tout cas tant que tu ne me causeras pas de tort… J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus de toi… Par exemple, Théodore Nott, ce n'est pas un nom norvégien, je me trompe ?»

« - En effet », répondit-il. « Mes deux parents étaient anglais mais je suis né à Bodø en Norvège. J'ai étudié l'anglais, le français et l'allemand avant de me passionner pour des études d'histoire. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a un peu plus de trois ans à présent et je vis seul dans un petit appartement à Trondheim. Il y a trois jours, je suis resté une partie de la nuit à faire des recherches dans une bibliothèque municipale. Lorsque j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi je suis tombé sur ce… vampire, Lucius Malfoy. J'ignorais sa nature bien entendu, comment aurais-je pu savoir que les vampires existaient réellement ? Nous avons bavardé quelques minutes qui se sont rapidement changées en heures. J'étais époustouflé par son impressionnante culture, on aurait dit qu'il avait participé à tous ces évènements historiques… A présent, j'ai compris qu'il les avait effectivement vécus », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais subjugué par son charisme et j'ai accepté de le suivre pour boire un verre quelque part. Malheureusement au détour d'une ruelle il s'est jeté sur moi pour boire mon sang… Je me suis évanoui avant de me réveiller dans la cabine d'un grand bateau de croisière. Il m'a bien traité mais je n'étais pas rassuré, surtout lorsqu'il m'a annoncé qu'il avait l'intention de m'offrir à une personne chère à son cœur qui vivait en France. J'avais l'impression d'être un vulgaire bibelot que l'on ramène d'un voyage touristique. J'ai refusé de parler tout le long du voyage. Avant de débarquer il a de nouveau bu mon sang jusqu'à ce que je sombre dans l'inconscience et je me suis réveillé ici… »

Théodore sourit timidement, espérant avoir satisfait à la requête de sa « propriétaire ». Il fut rassuré par le regard bienveillant que cette dernière lui renvoya.

« - Je suis heureuse que tu te sois décidé à parler. » Dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur. « Lucius m'a conseillé de faire connaissance avec toi. Après tout il a peut-être raison, nous pourrions essayer de devenir amis ? »

Le jeune homme secoua tristement la tête.

« - Devenir amis ? Vous avez l'habitude de vous faire des amis en les enfermant, euh dans une cave, ou je ne sais où ? », ironisa-t-il.

Le visage de Fleur se rembrunit aussitôt.

« - C'est nécessaire jeune mortel. Tu crois sincèrement que je peux sortir en ville pour aller faire de nouvelles rencontres comme tout un chacun parmi les personnes de ton espèce ? Tu imagines la scène : « Salut, moi c'est Fleur Delacour, six cent vingt-quatre ans, j'ai peut-être mangé un de tes amis mais bon, nous n'allons pas en faire toute une montagne ! Sinon, ça te dirait de visiter mon caveau ? Il est très spacieux tu sais… ». Non mais sérieusement ! »

« - Pourquoi ne pas fréquenter des… personnes comme vous ! Où comme Lucius ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes les seuls dém… euh vampires de toute la planète ! »

La blonde éclata de rire.

« - Bien sûr que non… Il existe des centaines de créatures des ténèbres qui arpentent le monde à la recherche de proies humaines. Mais j'avoue que je suis un peu spéciale… Certains d'entre nous vivent en bande et obéissent à un chef de clan, mais moi je ne peux pas… Autrefois j'étais la compagne de Lucius, il a tout un clan sous ses ordres, c'est un vampire extrêmement puissant. Cependant, lorsqu'il a décidé de s'éloigner de moi, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire parti de son clan telle un vulgaire sous-fifre, ni à en rallier aucun autre. J'ai bien trop de fierté pour ça. Je n'ai pas non plus essayé de créer mon propre clan, je n'ai pas les compétences d'un leader. Alors je suis restée seule, comme beaucoup d'autres finalement. Êtres maléfiques qui chassent en solitaires et n'ont que leurs ombres pour leur tenir compagnie… Triste destin pour des créatures immortelles… »

« - Ben voyons, quand j'aurai cinq minutes je verserai une larme à votre éternelle solitude », rétorqua le jeune homme rageusement.

Sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Fleur l'attrapa violemment par le col et le plaqua contre le mur comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Stupéfait par la force surhumaine dont elle faisait preuve, Théodore commença vraiment à s'affoler à la vue des yeux de la jeune femme qui avaient viré du bleu azur au bleu nuit en une fraction de seconde. Une moue hideuse déformait ses traits, découvrant ses crocs démoniaques.

« - Si tu tiens à la vie, tu évites de te payer ma tête », siffla-t-elle haineusement.

Soudain son visage de détendit et elle relâcha l'étudiant, se confondant en excuses :

« - Oh je suis navrée Théodore, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur… Je crois que toutes ces années de solitudes ont sérieusement amplifié ma susceptibilité naturelle… Pourtant j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaître ! Je ne sais pour quelle obscure raison, j'ai bien envie de suivre ce dernier conseil de la part de Lucius…»

Le jeune homme déglutit et recula en la toisant avec méfiance.

« - Repartons sur de bonnes bases, tu veux ? », demanda Fleur avec un maigre sourire. « Tu dois avoir faim, on va aller au restaurant, d'accord ? Va te préparer, la salle de bain est juste au bout du deuxième couloir en partant de la droite. Dans le placard il y d'anciens vêtements de Lucius, vous faites à peu près la même taille alors n'hésite pas.»

Sans attendre de réponse, le vampire partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour récupérer une liasse de billet et maquiller un peu sa peau trop pâle pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Théodore soupira et se dirigea tristement vers la salle de bains. Dans quel bourbier s'était-il encore fourré…

oOoOoOo

à suivre

oOoOoOo

Et voilà c'est fini :-) Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite, c'est vrai que cette mini fic n'est pas ma priorité du moment… Mais je dois avouer que j'ai tout un tas d'idées là dessus alors ça finira bien par arriver :-)

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Otisïana M.


	2. Des sentiments hors norme

**Titre : **Les Amants Maléfiques.

**Auteur : **Otisïana Malfoy

**Date : **29/04/06

**Rating :** M (fic contenant des scènes sexuellement explicites, interdit aux moins de 16 ans)

**Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance

Et voilà la suite et fin de ma mini fic :-) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Enjoy !

oOoOoOo

« - Repartons sur de bonnes bases, tu veux ? », demanda Fleur avec un maigre sourire. « Tu dois avoir faim, on va aller au restaurant, d'accord ? Va te préparer, la salle de bain est juste au bout du deuxième couloir en partant de la droite. Dans le placard il y a d'anciens vêtements de Lucius, vous faites à peu près la même taille alors n'hésite pas.»

Sans attendre de réponse, le vampire partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour récupérer une liasse de billet et maquiller un peu sa peau trop pâle pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Théodore soupira et se dirigea tristement vers la salle de bains. Dans quel bourbier s'était-il encore fourré…

oOoOoOo  
Chapitre 2 : Des sentiments hors norme.  
oOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Théodore et Fleur arpentaient les rues de Paris, baignés par l'éclat trop orangé des lampadaires. Le vampire avait passé son bras sous celui de son compagnon. Ils avaient l'air d'un vieux couple très banal finalement… Pourtant le jeune homme ne pouvait effacer de ses orbes cuivrés cette petite étincelle de crainte qui ne le quittait pas depuis que Lucius l'avait enlevé dans la ville de Trondheim.

Fort heureusement, si Fleur l'avait remarquée, elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper outre mesure… D'ailleurs, elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, riant à gorge déployée pour un oui ou pour un non, sautillant comme une adolescente légèrement éméchée…

Etrangement, Fleur avait l'impression de renaître. Elle devait bien avouer que Lucius avait tout à fait raison en l'incitant à ne pas se complaire éternellement dans sa lugubre solitude. La blonde appréciait sincèrement la compagnie du jeune Nott, même s'il n'était guère volubile. Le seul fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui converser l'emplissait d'un bonheur simple trop longtemps refoulé.

Elle entraîna ensuite son jeune captif dans un dédale de ruelles plus sombres les unes que les autres et s'arrêta devant une lourde porte d'acier. Théodore dansait nerveusement d'une jambe sur l'autre et elle lui offrit un gentil sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de toquer fortement. _'Où m'a-t-elle donc emmené ?'_, s'inquiétait le jeune homme. _'Cet endroit sordide semble désert…J'espère qu'il l'est vraiment et que nous allons partir rapidement d'ici !'_

Malheureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant sur ses vieux gonds rouillés. Un homme de haute stature apparut mais Théodore n'eut que peu de doutes quant à sa nature profonde… De longs cheveux noirs rehaussaient un teint d'une extrême pâleur, des yeux d'une étrange couleur, presque grenat, qui semblaient sonder au plus profond de votre âme, et surtout, de fines lèvres exsangues sur lesquelles on pouvait distinguer deux extrémités anormalement pointues.

Il eut un moment de recul alors que l'homme dardait sur sa personne deux orbes en fusion qui semblaient rechercher la partie la plus savoureuse de son pauvre corps. Il sentit alors les deux bras de Fleur l'enlacer gentiment mais ne se sentit absolument pas soulagé pour autant. Il tenta de s'en défaire, néanmoins la jeune femme l'en empêcha en raffermissant son étreinte. Elle gratifia l'étrange apparition démoniaque d'un sourire radieux et lui dit doucement :

« - Rabastan Lestrange, mon cher ami… Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »

Le susnommé se tourna vers elle et lui rendit son sourire, occultant totalement Théodore :

« - Fleur… La divine Fleur Delacourt… La dernière fois que tu es venue ici, la quatrième république se créait laborieusement… »

La blonde éclata d'un rire perlé :

« - Toujours aussi passionné par la politique des mortels à ce que je vois ! »

« - En effet… Mais tu sais, lorsqu'on est immortel, il est facile de perdre complètement le sens des réalités… Je préfère garder un lien avec le temps qui passe… Un moyen comme un autre de rester lucide… »

Il reporta subitement son regard de braise sur le pauvre Théodore et demanda d'une voix suave :

« - Et celui-là ? Qui est-ce ? Ton dîner ? »

Le jeune homme tressaillit violemment alors que le vampire persistait à l'enlacer d'une poigne de fer.

« - Non », répondit-elle doucement. « C'est un cadeau de Lucius, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de lui faire du mal… Ni laisser qui que ce soit l'approcher… »

Fleur espérait que son 'nouvel ami' serait un peu plus à l'aise en entendant ses paroles et visiblement, elles eurent l'effet escompté. Le cœur de Théodore diminua un peu sa folle cadence angoissée pour reprendre un rythme presque régulier.

Rabastan se caressa le menton pensivement…

« - Lucius… C'est vrai que tu faisais plus ou moins partie de son clan il fut un temps… C'est d'ailleurs lui qui t'a faite, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Un vampire d'une puissance colossale ce Lucius Malfoy. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux tristement.

« - Il est reparti avec ses hommes, quelque part dans les fjords… Il s'est trouvé une nouvelle compagne… », dit-elle amèrement.

Son affliction était tellement flagrante que même Théodore la ressentit. Il fut d'ailleurs légèrement attristé par cette aura de peine qui semblait entourer la jolie blonde à chaque évocation de son ancien amant. Rabastan parut le réaliser aussi car il changea brusquement de sujet et demande d'une voix faussement enjouée :

« - Au fait, vous n'allez pas rester dehors ! Je suppose que vous êtes venus vous restaurer ? »

Le jeune Nott pâlit. Décidément, il n'appréciait que modérément toutes les allusions alimentaires provenant des vampires. Fleur, quant à elle, releva ses merveilleux yeux bleus sur son vieil ami et hocha la tête en souriant :

« - C'est exact, nous aimerions une table un peu à l'écart. J'ai envie de passer un bon moment avec mon invité. Et le plus intimement possible, je n'ai aucune envie de voir les autres… »

Lestrange s'inclina et leur enjoignit de le suivre.

oOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Théodore et Fleur furent installés dans un coin isolé de la salle de restaurant, ignorant autant que possible les regards curieux des autres clients. Le jeune homme était subjugué par la beauté des lieux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que derrière cette porte austère se cachait un tel palace, débordant de luxe, et d'une propreté exemplaire !

Le sol était recouvert d'une agréable moquette rouge uniforme, parfaitement entretenue pour un tel lieu. Les murs de bois peints dans les mêmes tons écarlates étaient ornés de somptueuses sculptures murales dorées servant par endroits de chandeliers. Certaines tables, comme celles qu'ils occupaient actuellement, étaient isolées de la salle centrale grâce à une élégante arche d'ébène recouverte entièrement d'une lourde tresse de roses pourpres ou noires.

Rabastan tira Théodore de sa contemplation en leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient manger. Le jeune Nott parcourut rapidement la carte préalablement posée sur la table. Il fronça les sourcils :

« - Euh, excusez-moi », demanda-t-il. « Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune explication quant au contenu des différents plats ? Il n'y a que les titres : 'menu irlandais', 'délices scandinaves bien mûrs', 'brochettes allemandes',… Comment puis-je faire mon choix dans ces conditions ? »

Le vampire éclata de rire mais Fleur répondit à sa place, non sans une note d'amusement dans la voix :

« - Laisse, mon beau Théodore, je vais choisir pour toi et tu comprendras bien assez tôt. », dit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. « Je prendrai un menu irlandais et pour mon jeune ami… Faites-lui simplement cuire un poulet, et bien cuit n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun la toisa avec des yeux ronds tandis que le vampire partit en maugréant un 'mais quel gâchis' à voix basse.

Fleur lui sourit tristement :

« - Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être dans un restaurant tout ce qu'il y a de plus banals, mais n'oublie pas que la plupart d'entre nous sommes des vampires… Peu de mortels s'aventurent jusqu'ici, à moins d'être le futur repas d'un être des ténèbres désireux de savourer son dîner avec quelques amis… »

Théodore frissonna, soudain peu sûr de vouloir comprendre les étranges paroles de la blonde. Ils bavardèrent un petit moment de tout et de rien, Fleur ne voulant en aucun cas brusquer son jeune captif, ni l'effrayer outre mesure.

Soudain, Rabastan en personne revint vers eux accompagné d'un jeune homme blond au visage angélique. Interloqué, Théodore observa le vampire déposer l'assiette de poulet devant lui et pousser sans ménagement le frêle garçon entre les bras grands ouverts de Fleur. Il leur souhaita un bon appétit et repartit prestement vers les cuisines.

Fleur Delacour entreprit de déposer de multiples baisers dans le cou et sur le visage du blond sous le regard ahuri de son invité. D'un mouvement involontaire, elle retroussa la manche ample du jeune homme et Théodore ne put retenir un petit cri d'effroi et de surprise mêlée : la peau de cet être à l'apparence si fragile était parsemée de cicatrices et de traces de morsures plus ou moins profondes. Visiblement, il avait déjà été mordu au cours de la soirée, et pas qu'une fois… Ainsi, toute l'horreur de la situation apparut au pauvre Nott alors qu'il plongeait ses orbes mordorés dans les yeux blasés da la victime. Fleur s'en aperçut et lui sourit tristement :

« - Je pensais que tu avais compris, joli mortel… J'espère que ça ne te coupera pas l'appétit… De toute façon je ne peux pas me nourrir autrement… »

« - Vous… Vous allez le tuer ? »

« - Le tuer ? Oh mais non ! », répondit-elle. « On ne tue pas la nourriture appartenant au restaurant ! »

Théodore leva un sourcil perplexe et elle s'adressa alors à son futur repas :

« - Dis-moi bel éphèbe irlandais, comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« - Seamus Finnigan, madame… », dit-il d'une voix lasse mais dans un français impeccable.

« - Alors Seamus, si tu disais à mon jeune ami depuis combien de temps tu nourris mes semblables en ces lieux ? »

« - Cela va bientôt faire huit mois, monsieur », dit-il en fixant le jeune Nott de son regard calme.

« - Et ce n'est pas trop difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oh, c'est toujours mieux que de faire le trottoir dans des ruelles sordides… Je suis bien traité et bien payé… Le seul inconvénient réside peut-être dans l'indispensable solitude… Nous autres 'menus pour vampires' n'avons plus le droit de fréquenter d'autres mortels en dehors du restaurant. C'est une question de sécurité, en quelque sorte… »

La Française sourit et resserra son étreinte autour du blond. Elle l'embrassa alors fougueusement et Théodore remarqua qu'un léger filet de sang s'échappait des commissures de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il vit que Fleur léchait d'un air gourmand son menton pour ne pas perdre une goutte du liquide de vie, il détourna le regard.

Le jeune Nott tenta de se concentrer sur son poulet et d'ignorer le spectacle inquiétant qui se déroulait en face de lui. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que les exactions du vampire lui couperaient l'appétit, mais c'était sans compter la faim presque animale qui lui vrillait les entrailles depuis maintenant deux jours !

Il dévora avidement son repas, occultant presque la présence des deux autres personnes lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé lui parvint. L'étudiant de Trondheim releva brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Seamus Finnigan avait la chemise largement ouverte et Fleur caressait sensuellement son torse pâle sans quitter ses lèvres qu'elle butinait amoureusement. Ses longs doigts fins effleuraient les multiples cicatrices présentes et venaient par instants torturer des tétons durcis par le désir. En effet, l'entrejambe gonflé de l'Irlandais déformait allègrement son pantalon, ne laissant aucun doute sur son excitation déjà bien avancée. A chaque baiser sanglant de la blonde, Seamus gémissait et grognait tout en se tortillant entre ses bras. Un halètement rauque jaillit brusquement d'entre ses lèvres lorsque Fleur posa une main blanche sur la toile fort tendue de son pantalon.

L'érotisme évident de la scène ainsi que les geignements de plaisir du jeune Irlandais firent une forte impression sur Théodore qui ressentit une étrange chaleur irradier au creux de ses reins. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la place du blond, lui qui, quelques instants auparavant, anticipait avec horreur le déroulement du repas vampirique. Il fixait béatement la scène, comme hypnotisé tantôt par le mouvement voluptueux des longs doigts blancs sur la chair martyrisée, tantôt par les lèvres délicatement rosées et la langue mutine qui explorait sans relâche la bouche de l'Irlandais.

Soudain, Fleur serra fortement sa victime dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus goulûment encore, aspirant son sang avec frénésie. Seamus étouffa un grognement rauque alors que son corps tout entier semblait pris de spasmes incontrôlés. Ses hanches mimaient involontairement l'acte sexuel jusqu'à ce qu'il se raidisse violemment, jouissant à longs traits dans son pantalon.

Fleur sourit et l'embrassa doucement une dernière fois avant de le déposer dans les bras d'un serveur qui passait par là. Littéralement épuisé, le jeune Finnigan sombra dans un sommeil bien mérité.

La blonde observa quelques instants son jeune invité dont les joues s'empourprèrent. Il baissa les yeux mais la Française avait tout de même eu le temps d'y entrevoir la lueur de désir qu'ils renfermaient. Elle sentit alors un lourd poids s'envoler de son cœur. Visiblement, il réagissait plus que bien au comportement des créatures de la nuit. Etant donné ses premières réticences, elle craignait un rejet total de sa nature lorsqu'il l'aurait vue se nourrir… Dans ce cas, elle n'aurait pas eu d'autres alternatives que de le tuer, même si cela devait l'attrister et la hanter pendant de nombreuses nuits.

Rassurée et satisfaite, Fleur déposa quelques billets sur la table et invita le jeune Nott à quitter le restaurant, non sans avoir remercié et félicité Rabastan pour la qualité culinaire de son établissement _(nda : hum lol !)_. Ils rentrèrent au caveau de la blonde et durant le trajet, cette dernière lui glissa à l'oreille : 'J'espère qu'un jour ce sera toi…', ce qui fit rougir encore davantage le jeune Théodore.

oOoOoOo

Les nuits se succédèrent à une vitesse folle. Peu à peu, Théodore s'habitua aux rituels nocturnes de sa geôlière, qu'il ne considérait d'ailleurs plus en tant que telle, mais plutôt comme son aimable hôtesse. Il ne lui jetait plus des regards apeurés lorsqu'elle revenait de sa chasse quotidienne, les joues rosies par l'afflux du sang de ses victimes. Il ne frissonnait plus au contact glacé de sa peau lorsqu'elle lui prenait la main sans s'être abreuvée. Il ne baissait plus le regard d'effroi quand elle semblait scruter aux tréfonds de son âme en dardant sur lui ses orbes couleur d'azur.

Au contraire, le jeune homme commençait indéniablement à apprécier le vampire, attendant impatiemment le coucher de l'astre solaire pour pouvoir débattre de sujets divers. Il avait prit le rythme de Fleur, se couchant à l'aube et s'éveillant peu de temps avant le crépuscule. Dès que la blonde s'éveillait, tous deux partaient dans de longues conversations intellectuelles ou sortaient admirer les splendeurs de la nuit.

Théodore était subjugué par l'immense culture du vampire. Tout comme il l'avait été pour Lucius Malfoy. Lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarquer, elle avait éclaté de rire, rejetant sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière.

« - Tu sais mon jeune ami », avait-elle répondu. « Si tu avais l'éternité devant toi, je doute fort que tu la passes en flemmardant sans te préoccuper de ce qui t'entoure… La mort serait alors d'un tel ennui… »

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as parlé en norvégien le tout premier soir… Tu connais sans doute une multitude de langues ! », s'était-il exclamé.

« - C'est fort possible », avait-elle admis en souriant d'un air espiègle.

Dès lors, Théodore commença presque à regretter de n'être qu'un simple mortel. Le jeune homme avait toujours été attiré par les études, se délectant d'agrandir sa culture et collectionnant les passions cérébrales. Lorsqu'il entrevoyait les impressionnantes connaissances de Fleur, accumulées sur plusieurs siècles, il ne pouvait que s'attrister d'avoir une vie si courte. En étant mortel, jamais il ne pourrait assister lui-même aux grands bouleversements de l'humanité… Jamais il ne pourrait comparer les époques grâce à ses propres souvenirs… Parfois il hésitait presque à demander à la blonde de lui donner l'immortalité…

Fleur ressentait son trouble, mais à chaque fois elle lui disait de ne pas perdre espoir, qu'ils avaient tout leur temps… _'C'est facile à dire pour elle'_, ronchonnait-il alors dans son fort intérieur. Cependant, il n'osait jamais insister… Il s'était finalement attaché à elle et la respectait beaucoup. Peut-être même plus qu'il ne devrait…

oOoOoOo

Ce soir là, Fleur et Théodore s'étaient rendus dans les jardins du Luxembourg, célèbre parc parisien. Assis côte à côte dans l'herbe humide, tous deux contemplaient les étoiles tout en devisant sur la complexité de la nature humaine. Fleur s'extasiait de la candeur innocente du jeune homme alors qu'elle lui expliquait son point de vue à travers quelques anecdotes personnelles.

Un vent froid caressa les bras nus du jeune homme qui regretta d'être sorti simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt. Le vampire s'en aperçut et l'enlaça gentiment.

« - Il fait frais ce soir, mon bel Adonis », dit-elle d'une voix suave.

Théodore rougit… Cela faisait quelques nuits que la proximité de la blonde le troublait plus que d'ordinaire. Sa beauté glacée provoquait en lui une sorte de fascination, sublimée par la douceur et la tendresse qu'elle lui prodiguait. Parfois, elle lui déposait un chaste baiser sur la joue ou sur le front, et le simple contact de ses lèvres emplissait son corps d'une douce chaleur.

Habituellement, Fleur s'en amusait, consciente du désir refoulé qui hantait le jeune Théodore. Elle n'allait jamais plus loin, se contentant d'attiser son désir en le gratifiant de regards brûlants. Mais ce soir… Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer… Ce corps juvénile et parfait dont la peau se grêlait sous la fraîche caresse du vent était une bien trop forte tentation !

Collant sa poitrine sur de le dos du jeune homme, Fleur entreprit de déposer de doux baisers dans son cou. Surpris, Théodore se raidit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir à cette soudaine démonstration d'affection. Enhardie par son trouble, la blonde lécha et mordilla le lobe de son oreille, soupirant un vague 'Oh si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi…'

Le souvenir de leur première soirée au restaurant revint alors brusquement dans l'esprit de Théodore qui se dégagea, choqué.

« - A quoi tu joues ! », s'énerva-t-il. « Tu cherches à m'ensorceler comme ce pauvre… euh comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Finnigan ! »

Interloquée, Fleur chercha dans ses souvenirs et se rappela le jeune Irlandais à la chair si tendre… Elle lui prit la main et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle-même se sentait perdre pied dans ces deux lacs cuivrés qui la fixaient si intensément.

« - Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait te causer le moindre tort », assura-t-elle. « Je ne te cache pas que j'ai envie de toi depuis le premier soir, lorsque je t'observais en train de dormir si paisiblement… Tu es d'une beauté hors du commun Théodore, même si tu ne sembles pas en avoir conscience. Et pourtant, t'ai-je déjà fait part de mes désirs avant ce soir ? J'estime avoir été extrêmement patiente au contraire ! J'ai adoré toutes ces nuits où nous apprenions à nous connaître, et je n'ai aucune envie de tout gâcher par un simple désir charnel… Pourtant je croyais que tu me désirais également… Bref, si j'ai mal interprété ton attitude, je te pris de m'en excuser, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser… »

Le jeune homme s'empourpra et regarda fixement ses pieds.

« - C'est vrai… Tu ne t'es pas trompée… Tu me plais beaucoup… Mais j'ai peur que ce soit une simple illusion et qu'en réalité tu me contrôles par je ne sais quel moyen ! »

Fleur s'approcha de lui et prit son visage en coupe.

« - Tu crois que je te contrôle d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Vraiment ? Alors que c'est moi qui ne me reconnais plus ! Jamais avant toi je n'ai été si heureuse de faire la connaissance d'un simple mortel ! Jamais je n'ai autant désiré me noyer dans tes iris mordorés ! Jamais je n'ai autant rêvé d'embrasser des lèvres si envoûtantes ! »

Etourdi par cette déclaration, Théodore se sentait encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Lui-même n'osait espérer connaître l'extase dans ses bras, tout comme ce satané Irlandais qu'il jalousait inconsciemment. Et maintenant, elle lui criait presque son propre désir de le posséder ? Il ne pouvait y croire…

Inquiète de l'absence de réaction de son ami, Fleur pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, priant que ce simple geste efface tous les doutes, toutes les craintes ainsi que les dernières réticences du jeune étudiant.

La douceur des lèvres du vampire envahit les sens de Théodore. Le jeune homme se sentait peu à peu dériver dans un océan de volupté. Et lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres, Fleur n'hésita pas à y glisser sa langue, caressant sa jumelle avec passion.

Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et se câlinèrent tendrement, sans brusquerie, apprenant à connaître les réactions de leurs corps respectifs tout comme ils apprenaient à connaître leurs esprits. La Française jouait avec le désir, allumant puis éteignant de nombreux feux sur le corps brûlant de son futur amant.

Et lorsque, hors d'haleine, ils arrêtèrent leur étreinte à regret, Fleur le regarda d'un air très sérieux et lui murmura d'une voix douce :

« - Un jour, tu seras prêt… Et ce jour là seulement, nous nous unirons réellement et je ferais de toi un vampire, traversant les époques en te nourrissant d'âmes humaines… Nous serons tous deux immortels, à tout jamais…»

Théodore frissonna mais se colla plus étroitement à la blonde. Il enfouit amoureusement son visage dans son cou, humant son doux parfum… Cette promesse signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Par ces simples mots, Fleur lui déclarait à la fois son amour et son désir de partager l'éternité à ses côtés. Décidemment, l'avenir semblait prometteur de grandes aventures…

FIN.

oOoOoOo

Bon ben voilà, c'est fini :-) Je n'avais pas envie que cette fic prenne de trop grandes proportions alors j'ai préféré m'arrêter là avant de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler, hihihi… J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, sinon ben ma foi… Tant pis pour moi lol ! Bisous à tous !

Otisïana M.


End file.
